Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary (2012 film)
Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary is an 2012 American-Canadian-Japanese live-action/animated musical comedy film directed by Rob Marshall from a screenplay by David McGee and Marshall. The film is a co-production between Puzzle Animation Studio, Puyo Puyo Films, Sega Motion Pictures, Sonic Team and 20th Century Fox Animation. The film is produced by Marshall, Rob DaLuca and Mizuki Hosoyamada, and executive produced by Marc Platt, David Doi, Robert Johnson and Esteban Zapoders. It is the sequel to Puyo Puyo!! 15th Anniversary (2010), the second and final film in the franchise to be distributed by 20th Century Fox, the third and final live-action/animated adaptation to the video game in the franchise after Puyo Puyo (2007) and Puyo Puyo!! 15th Anniversary (2010), the third and final film in the main Puyo Puyo trilogy, and the fourth and final film not to have a sequel. It is also the final original theatrically released full-length Puyo Puyo feature film before the industry was discontinued. The film was theatrically released on October 17, 2012 in 3D, 2D, IMAX, IMAX 3D and RealD 3D by 20th Century Fox, and is based on a video game under the same name, which was released in July 2011 for the Nintendo DS and in October for the PlayStation Portable, Wii and Nintendo 3DS. This live-action/animated musical comedy film embarks a long-taking 151-minute story about Alexei and her friends meeting up with the characters who appeared in the 2011 video game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. Plot Have you ever wondered what to live playing a videogame as a player when you've been in Japan? It's because it's October 2011 and all the Japanese send us to play well at this moment, but you do not believe in the characters, even though in the 24 courses of 8 stages you've already visited. '' ''This is the story of Alexei and his friends in which he and his friends met the characters that can be played in the games, including the legendary heroic trio of Ringo, Arle and Amitie, which impacted on the best solution and the most great of all time. The Sega characters are on pair with their own legendary plan of incredible evil of 151 hours to launch the game of playable characters now! Riding can be a bad thing, as it's not surprising! '' ''Get ready because it's up to Alexei and his friends to rescue the rest of the characters before it's too late. Characters ;From the Madou Monogatari series: *Arle *Satan *Rulue *Schezo *Carbuncle *Suketoudara *Draco *Witch ;From the Puyo Puyo Fever series: *Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Accord *Rider *Yu & Rei *Onion Pixy *Dongurigaeru *Ocean Prince ;From Puyo Puyo 7: *Ringo *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo Humans It features over 100 humans including Alexei and her friends, even Japanese people as well. Other characters Various characters from The Den's programming have been appeared in the film: *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''24Seven'' *''3-2-1 Contact'' *''31 Minutes'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action League Now!'' *''Action Man'' (1995 series) *''Action Man'' (2000 series) *''The Addams Family'' (1973 series) *''The Addams Family'' (1992 series) *''The Adventure Series'' *'The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' * ''The Adventures of Belle and His Mom *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' *''The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky'' *''The Adventures of a Mouse'' *''The Adventures of Dawdle the Donkey'' *''The Adventures of Hyperman'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Mole'' *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''The Adventures of Panty & Stocking'' *''The Adventures of Pete and Pete'' *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''The Adventures of Rupert Bear'' *''The Adventures of Sam'' *''The Adventures of Scrapiron O'Toole'' *''The Adventures of Skippy'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo'' *''Adventures on Kythera'' *''Against the Odds'' *''Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars'' *''Aladdin'' *''Albie'' *''Alias the Jester'' *''Alien's First Christmas'' *''Ali and the Camel'' *''Alligator Pie'' *''All Change'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''All for One'' *''The All-New Pink Panther Show'' *''The All-New Popeye Show'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''Amigo and Friends'' *''Andrew's Ark'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Animal Alphabet'' *''Animal Ark'' *''Animal Park'' *''Animal Spies!'' *''The Animal Shelf'' *''Animated Hero Classics'' *''Animated Tales of the World'' *''Animorphs'' *''Anthony Ant'' *''Aquila'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''ARK, the Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Astro Boy'' (2003 series) *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atom Ant'' *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''A.J.'s Time Travelers'' *''The Babaloos'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and Father Christmas'' *''Baby Bollies'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (Original series) *''Barriers'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''The Basil Brush Show'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Bay City'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''The Bear's Island'' *''The Bears Who Saved Christmas'' *''Beethoven'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Bernard's Watch'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyond the Break'' *''The BFG'' *''Big Cook, Little Cook'' *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' *''Big Kids'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993 series) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006 series) *''Bill and Ben'' *''Bimble's Bucket'' *''Binka'' *''The Biskitts'' *''The Biz'' *''Black Beauty'' *''The Blobs'' *''Blue Peter Special Assignment'' *''Blue Water High'' *''Bluetoes the Christmas Elf'' *''Bob Morane'' *''Bob the Builder'' (Original series) *''Bobobobs'' *''Bonkers'' *''Boo!'' *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' *''Boohbah'' *''Bouli'' *''The Box of Delights'' *''The Boy from Andromeda'' *''The Boy with Two Heads'' *''Braceface'' *''Brambly Hedge'' *''Brand Spankin' New! Doug'' *''BraveStarr'' *''Breaker High'' *''Breakpoint'' *''Brendon Chase'' *''Bright Sparks'' *''The Brollys'' *''Broomstick Cottage'' *''Brown Bear's Wedding'' *''Brum'' *''Bruno the Kid'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' *''Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special'' *''Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales'' *''Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars'' *''Bump'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''A Bunch of Munsch'' *''Bushfire Moon'' *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''Butterfly Island'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Bratz'' *''The Brollys'' *''Brown Bear's Wedding'' *''Bruno the Kid'' *''Bugtime Adventures'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Byker Grove'' *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' *''Caillou'' *''The California Raisin Show'' *''Captain Cook's Travels'' *''Captain Fracasse'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' *''Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys'' *''Captain Zed and the Zee Zone'' *''Cardcaptors'' *''The Care Bears'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Casper and Friends'' *''Casper Classics'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' *''Casper's First Christmas'' *''The Castle of Adventure'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''Catweazle'' *''Cave Kids'' *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' *''CBS Storybreak'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Chick, Chick, Chick'' *''The Chiffy Kids'' *''Children of Fire Mountain'' *''Children's Island'' *''Children's Ward'' *''The Chimpmates'' *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''The Chipmunks Go to the Movies'' *''Christopher the Christmas Tree'' *''Chris Cross'' *''Christmas Everyday'' *''The Christmas Star'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''The Christmas Toy'' *''The Christmas Visitor'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia'' *''The Chimpmates'' *''Chucklewood Critters'' *''City Tails'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Close Up'' *''Clowning Around'' *''Cockleshell Bay'' *''Codename Icarus'' *''Come Outside'' *''Construction Site'' *''Cool McCool'' *''The Coral Island'' *''Corneil and Bernie'' *''Cornflakes for Tea'' *''A Cosmic Christmas'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Count Duckula'' *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''The Crayon Box'' *''Creepy Crawlers'' *''Cro'' *''Curious George'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Dark Knights'' *''David and the Gnomes'' *''Dragon Express'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''The Demon Headmaster'' *''Dennis the Menace and Gnasher'' *''Degrassi Junior High'' *''Detective Bogey'' *''Detention'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Diabolik'' *''Dig and Dug'' *''Digimon'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dinky Dog'' *''Dinky Winky Circus'' *''Dinobabies'' *''Dinozaurs'' *''Dirty Beasts'' *''Dirty Rat Tales'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Disney's House of Mouse'' *''Doctor Dolittle'' *''Doctor Snuggles'' *''Dog and Cat'' *''Dog City'' *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' *''Dogstar'' *''Donald's Quack Attack'' *''Don't Eat the Neighbours'' *''The Doombolt Chase'' *''Dot and Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure'' *''The Dot and the Kangaroo Films'' *''Doug'' *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' *''Dramarama'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''The Dreamstone'' *''Droopy'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''DuckTales'' (Original series) *''Earthwatch'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Eddy and the Bear'' *''The Edison Twins'' *''Edward and Friends'' *''Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension'' * Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries *''Elephant Boy'' *''The Elephant Show'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Emlyn's Moon'' *''Enchanted Tales'' *''The Enid Blyton Adventure Series'' *''Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands'' *''Enid Blyton's Secret Series'' *''Erky Perky'' *''Escape from Jupiter'' *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Faireez'' *''The Fairly OddParents!'' *''The Fairytaler'' *''Family Dog'' *''The Famous Five'' (1978 series) *''The Famous Five'' (1995 series) *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' *''Fantaghirò'' *''Fantastic Four'' (1978 series) *''The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor'' *''Fantomcat'' *''Father Christmas and the Missing Reindeer'' *''Fennec'' *''Fergus McPhail'' *''Ferry Boat Fred'' *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman'' *''Fetch the Vet'' *''Fiddley Foodle Bird'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Fireman Sam'' (Original series) *''Fireman Sam: Snow Business'' *''Five Children and It'' *''The Flaxton Boys'' *''Flight 29 Down'' *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''The Flipets'' *''Foofur'' *''For Better or For Worse'' (TV specials) *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Fourways Farm'' *''Foxbusters'' *''Fox Tales'' *''Fraidy Cat'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series'' *''Franklin'' *''Freakazoid'' *''Free Willy'' *''The Frog Show'' *''Frosty Returns'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''The Fruitties'' *''Fudge'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''Funnybones'' *''Funny Little Bugs'' *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' *''Gadget Boy and Heather'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Gather Your Dreams'' *''The Genie From Down Under'' *''Gentle Ben'' *''George and Martha'' *''George of the Jungle'' (2007 series) *''George Shrinks'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Get Ed'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''The Girl from Tomorrow'' *''The Gingerbread Man'' *''Gladiator Academy'' *''The Gnoufs'' *''Godzilla: The Animated Series'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Gophers!'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Granpa'' *''The Great Grape Ape'' *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' *''Grossology'' *''Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left'' *''Hamilton the Musical Elephant'' *''A Handful of Songs'' *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' *''The Happy Castle'' *''Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch'' *''The Happy Prince'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Harry and the Wrinklies'' *''Harry's Mad'' *''The Haunted School'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983 series) *''Heads and Tails'' *''Henry: The Little Reindeer'' *''Henry's Cat'' *''Henry's Leg'' *''Henry's World'' *''Here's How!'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''High Flyers'' *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''Hills End'' *''Histeria!'' *''Hobberdy Dick'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats'' *''Hotshotz'' *''How'' *''How Bugs Bunny Won the West'' *''Hoze Houndz'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Huntingtower'' *''Hurricanes'' *''Hypernauts'' *''I am Weasel'' *''If You'd Believe This'' *''Iggy Arbuckle'' *''In the Wild with Harry Butler'' *''The Incredible Detectives'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inspector Mouse'' *''International Super Spy: The Series'' *''Into the Labyrinth'' *''Inuk'' *''Iron Nose: The Mysterious Knight'' *''It's a Big Big World'' *''It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special'' *''Iznogoud'' *''Jackanory Playhouse'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jackson Pace: The Great Years'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Jason of Star Command'' *''Jennifer's Journey'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jim Button and Luke the Engine Driver'' *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' *''Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories'' *''Joe 90'' *''Joey and Redhawk'' *''Johann's Gift to Christmas'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnson and Friends'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie Smith'' *''Joshua Jones'' *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''Jungle Beat'' *''Junglies'' *''Juniper Jungle'' *''Just So Stories'' *''Just William'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kangaroo Creek Gang'' *''Kelly'' *''Kenan and Kel'' *''Ketchup: Cats Who Cook'' *''Kid Clones from Outer Space'' *''Kid Paddle'' *''Kideo'' *''Kidsongs'' *''The Kids of Degrassi Street'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''Kipper'' *''Kit and Kaboodle'' *''K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''Lassie'' (1954 series) *''Lassie'' (1997 series) *''Laugh and Learn with Richard Scarry'' *''Lavender Castle'' *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' *''The Legend of White Fang'' *''The Legends of Treasure Island'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''Little Bear'' *''The Little Engine That Could'' *''The Little Match Girl'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Little Miss'' *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' *''A Little Princess'' *''Little Red Tractor'' *''Little Robots'' *''Little Sir Nicholas'' *''The Little Troll Prince'' *''Little Wizards'' *''Little White'' *''Little Zoo'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Lizzie's Library'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Long Enchantment'' *''Look Up'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Loopy de Loop'' *''Los Luchadores'' *''The Lost World'' *''LRTV'' *''Lunar Jim'' *''L.A. 7'' *''Madballs'' *''Madeline'' *''Madeline's Christmas'' *''McGee and Me!'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo'' *''The Magician'' *''The Magic Crown'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''The Magic Library'' *''Magic Mountain'' *''The Magic Pencil'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Magnificent Six and 1/2'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Marvel Action Hour'' *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' *''The Mask: Animated Series'' *''Masked Rider'' *''Mathematical Eye'' *''Matilda's Dream'' *''Max and Moritz'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Max Steel'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Medabots'' *''Mega Man'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Mental Block'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Merrie Melodies'' *''A Merry Mirthworm Christmas'' *''Metalheads'' *''Miami 7'' *''Microsoap'' *''Middle English'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''Mighty Mouse and Friends'' *''Mike and Angelo'' *''Mike, Lu and Og'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' *''Mirror, Mirror II'' *''Miss BG'' *''Mission Top Secret'' *''Mole's Christmas'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Monchhichis'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''A Monster Christmas'' *''Monster Warriors'' *''Monty'' *''Moomin'' *''Moonacre'' *''Moondial'' *''The Moonkys'' *''The Moon Stallion'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Mort & Phil'' *''Mouse and Mole'' *''A Mouse, a Mystery and Me'' *''Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book'' *''The Mozart Band'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Mr Majeika'' *''Mr Men'' *''Mr Men and Little Miss'' *''Mr. T'' *''Mr Wymi'' *''Mumble Bumble'' *''Mummies Alive!'' *''Mummy Nanny'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Muzzy in Gondoland'' *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' *''The Mystic Knights of Tir Na NOg'' *''My Friends Baby Kong'' *''My Little Prince'' *''My Zoo'' *''M*U*S*H'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Naturally Sadie'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''The Neverending Story'' *''The New Adventures of Flash Gordon'' *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' *''The New Adventures of Mother Goose'' *''The New Adventures of Ocean Girl'' *''The New Adventures of the Shoe People'' *''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1981 series) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997 series) *''The New Lassie'' *''The New Pink Panther Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The New World of the Gnomes'' *''The New Worst Witch'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''Newton's Apple'' *''The Nightingale'' *''Nilus the Sandman'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Noah's Island'' *''Nobody's House'' *''Noddy'' *''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' *''O Christmas Tree'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''Ocean Girl'' *''Oceans Alive!'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus: The Series'' *''Oddworld Unleashed'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''The Odyssey'' *''On Christmas Eve'' *''Once Upon a Time... Life'' *''Once Upon a Time... Space'' *''Once Upon a Time... The Americas'' *''Once Upon a Time... The Discoverers'' *''Once Upon a Time... The Explorers'' *''Orson and Olivia'' *''Oscar and Friends'' *''Oscar's Orchestra'' *''Our Gang'' *''Ovide Video'' *''The Owl Service'' *''OWL/TV'' *''The Oz Kids'' *''The Ozlets'' *''Pals'' *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' *''Papyrus'' *''Paw Paws'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pecola'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Pelswick'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Percy the Park Keeper'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure'' *''Peter Swift and the Little Circus'' *''Phantom 2040'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Picme'' *''Pig's Breakfast'' *''The Pilis'' *''Pingu'' *''The Pink Panther and Friends'' *''Pink Panther and Sons'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pinocchio's Christmas'' *''Pip the Appleseed Knight'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pirate Family'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pitfall!'' *''Pitt and Kantrop'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''Pokémon'' *''The Poky Little Puppy's First Christmas'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Pop Pirates'' *''Popeye and Son'' *''Postman Pat'' (Original series) *''Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers'' *''Postman Pat Takes the Bus'' *''Potamus Park'' *''Potsworth & Co'' *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Press Gang'' *''Preston Pig'' *''Prince of Atlantis'' *''The Princess and the Flying Shoemaker'' *''Princess Sissi'' *''Puff the Magic Dragon in the Land of the Living Lies'' *''Pugwall'' *''Pugwall's Summer'' *''Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Puppy's Further Adventures'' *''P.J.'s Unfunnybunny Christmas'' *''Quack Pack'' *''The Queen's Nose'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' *''The Raccoons'' *''The Raccoons on Ice'' *''Radio Free Roscoe'' *''Ramona'' *''Rat-a-Tat-Tat'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Real Story of...'' *''ReBoot'' *''The Red and the Blue'' *''Redbeard the Pirate'' *''Redwall'' *''Renford Rejects'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''The Return of Dogtanian'' *''Return of the Antelope'' *''Return to Jupiter'' *''Ric the Raven'' *''The Riddlers'' *''River Rivals'' *''Road Rovers'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocky Hollow'' *''Roger and the Rottentrolls'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''The Roly Mo Show'' *''Romuald the Reindeer'' *''Roobarb and Custard Too'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *''Rotten Ralph'' *''Round the Bend'' *''Round the Twist'' *''Ruby & The Rockits'' *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Rugrats'' *''Runaway Bay'' *''Rupert'' *''S Club 7 Go Wild!'' *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Samson Superslug'' *''Sandokan'' *''Santa and the Tooth Fairies'' *''Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town'' *''Santa's First Christmas'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''Sara'' (1996 series) *''The Save-Ums'' *''The Scientific Eye'' *''Scooby, Scrappy and Yabba-Doo'' *''Scrooge Koala's Christmas'' *''Scruff'' *''Seabert'' *''The Second Voyage of the Mimi'' *''The Secret Garden'' *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' *''The Secret Show'' *''The Secret of the Stone'' *''Secret Valley'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''The Secret World of Santa Claus'' *''Sergeant Stripes'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''Sharky and George'' *''Sheeep'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Siblings'' *''Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift'' *''Shinzo'' *''Ship to Shore'' *''Shoebox Zoo'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Sophie Santiago's Secret Files'' *''Super Royals Action!'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Shuriken School: Mission World'' *''The Silver Brumby'' *''Silver Surfer'' *''Simba: The King Lion'' *''Simon and the Witch'' *''Simsala Grimm'' *''Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown'' *''Skippy the Bush Kangaroo'' *''Sky Trackers'' *''Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Small One'' *''The Smoggies'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snailsbury Tales'' *''Sniffles'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''Snorks'' *''The Snow Spider'' *''The Snowman'' *''Son of the Sahara'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic X'' *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spellbinder'' *''Spellbinder: Land of the Dragon Lord'' *''Spider-Man'' (1994 series) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''Sport Billy'' *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' *''Spot'' *''Spot's Magical Christmas'' *''Spunky's First Christmas'' *''Steel Riders'' *''Stingray'' (1964 series) *''Storybook International'' *''Storybook World'' *''The Story of Santa Claus'' *''The Story of Tracy Beaker'' *''The Story Keepers'' *''The Story Store'' *''Strangers'' *''Street Sharks'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Superman'' (1988 series) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''SuperTed'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Sweat'' *''T-Bag'' *''Take Me Up to the Ball Game'' *''The Tales of Beatrix Potter'' *''Tales from the Rubbish Dump'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' (1987 series) *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' (2003 series) *''Teletubbies'' *''Tell Me a Story'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (original series) *''Thunderbirds'' *''Thunderbirds 2086'' *''Thunderstone'' *''The Tick'' *''The Timberwood Tales'' *''Timbuctoo'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Titch'' *''Toad Patrol'' *''The Tofus'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''The Tomorrow People'' (1992 series) *''Toonsylvania'' *''The Toothbrush Family'' *''Top Cat'' *''Tots TV'' *''Tottie: The Story of a Doll's House'' *''Toucan Tecs'' *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''The Town That Santa Forgot'' *''Tracey McBean'' *''Tractor Tom'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Transformers Academy'' *''Treasure in Malta'' *''The Treasure Seekers'' *''The Tribe'' *''The Trouble with 2B'' *''The Trouble with Sophie'' *''Tot Trek Clubhouse'' *''Tyrone's News'' *''Truckers'' *''The True Meaning of Crumbfest'' *''True Tilda'' *''Tugs'' *''Tukiki and His Search for a Merry Christmas'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Tweenies'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *'''Twas the Night Before Christmas'' (1974 special) *''Ultraforce'' *''Ulysses 31'' *''The Unbroken Arrow'' *''Unfabulous'' *''The Untouchables of Elliot Mouse'' *''A Valentine for You'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Victor and Hugo'' *''The Village by the Sea'' *''Wacky and Packy'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Walter Melon'' *''Watership Down'' *''Waynehead'' *''The Wayne Manifesto'' *''We All Have Tales'' *''We Wish You a Merry Christmas'' *''What-a-Mess'' *''What's New Mr. Magoo?'' *''What's With Andy?'' *''Where's Wally?: The Animated Series'' *''Wicked'' *''Widget'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Wil Cwac Cwac'' *''The Wild Puffalumps'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Wildfire'' *''William's Wish Wellingtons'' *''Willy Fog 2'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''Winners'' *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' *''Wishbone'' *''The Wish That Changed Christmas'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Wizbit'' *''The Wombles'' *''Wonderstruck'' *''Woof!'' *''Words and Pictures'' *''The World of David the Gnome'' *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' *''The Worst Witch'' *''Worzel Gummidge'' *''Worzel Gummidge Down Under'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' *''X-Men'' *''X-Men Evolution'' *''The X's'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus'' *''Yolanda, the Black Corsair's Daughter'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Young Dracula'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' *''Young Sherlock: The Mystery of the Manor House'' *''The Zack Files'' *''The Zeta Project'' *''Ziggy's Gift'' *''Zoe Kezako'' *''Zoey 101'' *''Zoo Family'' *''Zoom the White Dolphin'' *''Zoom'' Production In September 2009, Sega announced that it will adapt Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary into the all-new 20th Century Fox's family-friendly musical comedy film set for October 2012 release. Marshall was hired to direct the film in January 2010 from a screenplay by himself and David McGee. Filming began at Shepperton Studios in April 2011 and ended at Teddington Studios in June 2011. The film is also the sequel to the 20th Century Fox Animation's Puyo Puyo!! 15th Anniversary (2010). Music Release In overseas markets, the film is set to be theatrically released internationally as Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary: The Movie, from September 2012 until February 2013. See also *''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' *Sega *20th Century Fox Animation Category:Films Category:2012 films Category:Films with live-action and animation Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Puyo Puyo films Category:Sega films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Films based on video games Category:American films Category:Japanese films Category:Canadian films Category:3D films